


The Little Things

by fade2red



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade2red/pseuds/fade2red
Summary: Just a glimpse into a typical day of Berena. I'm not good at long stories but I can write the heck out of little glimpses into the lives of the characters.





	

Bernie juggled the parcels she was carrying to get to the phone in her pocket. Serena’s ringtone, Blondies’s Call Me blared at full volume. The ringtone was Serena’s doing or rather Jason’s doing at Serena’s bidding. Too clever for their own good at times, those two.

“Hello,” Bernie said finally silencing the obnoxious song. 

“Lost our way did we?” Serena’s tone was a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

“Yes…. no,” Bernie replied. “I was delayed at work, trauma case was admitted just as I was about to clock off.”

“And you couldn’t be bothered to send me a message or a text once the crisis was handled?” Serena prodded. “I’ve kept your dinner waiting, you know.”

“Umm.. well, you know I’m rubbish at texting,” Bernie said. She managed to get the car door opened and her parcels inside.

“Do I ever!” Serena laughed. “Not too quick with the emails either if I recall.”

Bernie smiled in spite of herself. “Never letting me live that down, are you?” It was becoming a bit of a running gag. In another place and another time, Bernie would probably have been offended. Not with Serena, though. Serena could make her laugh at anything even her own silly self.

“Not on your life,” Serena said.

“I suppose that is your job now, to keep me on the straight and narrow.” 

Serena laughed. “Narrow perhaps, but I rather like you not being straight. You’re much more fun this way.”

Bernie shook her head as she slid into the driver’s seat. “I’m headed home now, darling, and I do apologize for my tardiness.” She glanced over at the parcels strapped into the passenger’s seat, a box of chocolate covered strawberries from Serena’s favorite gourmet chocolate shop and a bottle of shiraz. “I also have presents for you. Hopefully that will help smooth any ruffled feathers.”

“We’ll see,” Serena replied coyly. “Just don’t bugger off to Kiev or anything.” Another running joke.

“If I do, you have my permission to give the lovely lady in Stratford... Stevenage, wherever a ring.” Bernie couldn’t help but jab back.

Serena feigned an exasperated sigh. “Stepney, woman, get it right. You’re never going to let me live THAT down are you?”

“No, not on your life,” Bernie chuckled. “If you want me home, though, I need to end this call so I can drive.”

“I suppose I’ll allow it on the condition my apology Shiraz not end up in the bin this time,” Serena replied.

“Deal,” Bernie said. “I’ll be home shortly. Love you.”

“Love you, too and you better be.”


End file.
